Valoran
by jerryyang888
Summary: After the bloody Second Demacian-Noxus War, the world of Valoran finally experienced a brief period of peace. Demacia and Noxus; Piltover and Zuan managed to shape a weak armistice while Ionia watched over the hardly- forged equilibrium. However, a dark mist starts to loom over the continent as a new threat began to surge below the deep tides. Valoran will face its final battle.
1. Revelations

_There's always a time, when men were given this chance; a chance to be great...a chance to be strong._

* * *

 _It's not the willingness or character about that being._

* * *

 _It's about grasping fate by the collar when it comes to you._

* * *

 _Just a matter of milliseconds._

* * *

 _Just a wisp of thought._

* * *

 _And a hero is borne._

* * *

 _Hero is not about having a great charisma or standing up to evil._

* * *

 _Evil cannot be easily defined anyways..._

* * *

 _Hero is about making the right decision at the right time in the right place._

* * *

 _And in order to do that, they'll have to be careful of every single inch around them._

* * *

 _They could be lazy and careless, but they aren't blind..._

* * *

 _Unlike most people..._

* * *

 _One second too early and you don't quite make it and one second too late and you don't quite catch it._

* * *

 _Everything could go wrong from the start, but if you defeat both you and your enemy at the very end, then you are a hero..._

* * *

 _A legend..._

* * *

 _Even the most failed underdogs could be a hero._

* * *

 _Therefore no one's life is meaningless...At least till the last second._

* * *

 _Life comes and goes...Like the light._

* * *

 _Nothing to celebrate when a new life comes and nothing to weep when an old life passes away..._

* * *

 _For nothing is eternal..._

* * *

...

* * *

 _We could live many lives in different worlds..._

* * *

 _We must follow the rules of that world and accept the fate of our new life._

* * *

 _But something lasts when our physical body and spirit are gone._

* * *

 _Long after our journey to the next world, we still leave a prophecy behind us._

* * *

 _A deed that might cost you your dear life or something that is precious to you._

* * *

 _This is our footprint in the previous world._

* * *

Our names will go on and people from different worlds will remember our great deeds.

* * *

Our love, passion and bravery.

* * *

This is what you call:

* * *

A Legend.

* * *

So, are you willing to give up something that is precious to you for a chance...

* * *

Just one chance

* * *

To do something that will lasts forever.

* * *

Therefore my friend...

* * *

What we do in life...

* * *

Echoes in eternity..


	2. Prologue

The drums of the Noxians pounded throughout the canyon as the sun was sets below the Ironspike Mountains. Like death itself, the darkness of the night crept over the green patch of grassland inside the gorges; now stained red with blood and the ruby color of the Noxian armor .

Then, without warning, a crisp sound of a low war horn sounded from somewhere inside the mountains. Following short, a brigade of light cavalry bursted into the open field and halted short as they approached the piles of Demacian and Noxian bodies. The violence of the battlefield even disturbed the horses, who rose their legs and refused to go any further into the bloody scent.

A spark of white light from a far lightened the dim graveyard. The knights watched as the ray of light pierced through the clouds and into the stars; much like the ancient tales of the ascendants from their forefather's stories.

"Final Spark!" A horsemen gasped pointing at the disappearing light. "It's Lady Candela's Final Spark!"

"Lady Candela..." The leader of the brigade, a tall muscular man murmured quietly. He then lifted his head and grasped over the blue banner of Demacia from his lieutenant's hands. "Come fellow warriors! Our friends are still spilling their blood on the battlefield. We must ride to them! "

"Yes, Captain Crownguard!"

With a final roar, the captain aimed his flag to the north where the Final Spark last appeared and lead his men into the fray.

* * *

Three miles inside the canyon, three thousand heavily armed Noxian soldiers surrounded a mere hundred Demacian mages; most of them has no longer the stamina to cast any spells. As the blue banner fell one by one, the outcome of the battle was no longer unpredictable.

"Candela, you must leave right now!"

A blue robed sorcerer blasted two Noxian fighters back with his arcane magic. Gasping for a breath, the mage lowered his magic wand and looked desperately into the eyes of his young wife.

"It's alright Maren, I still have some mana for another Final Spark." Candela's blue eyes flickered with determination. "Our reinforcements will come."

"No, you'll die if you cast another spell." Maren argued, reaching for her tender hands.

"Then we die together." Candela held his hand firmly and took a deep breath; as if she knew this day would come.

"But what about our-"

A dark wind descended upon the battlefield, interrupting Maren before he could finish his sentence. For a few seconds, nothing could be seen except shadows. Gradually, as dead leaves and crow feathers gradually formed into a human shape, Noxian soldiers backed off into a straight line, lowering their heads in respect.

"So, it's the General of Noxian himself...Jericho Swain." Maren said, standing up with pain on his chest. " What an honor."

"Please...Don't flatter yourself..." A feminine voice boomed from inside the cloud. "The Master Tactician has way more important things to do than playing with a handful of naive magicians."

Another laugh echoed in the darkness as a black caped, staff wielding sorceress stepped out of her "camouflage" and into the setting sun. She was tall and somewhat enchanting; in an evil way of course. The staff she wields casted a shadowy emerald light into the eyes of her fellow Noxian comrades. To Maren and Candela, it was a mixture of perfection, extreme violence and selfishness; all that is against the code of the Demacian people; the reason why so many warriors sacrificed their lives for a better world from the iron hands of the Noxians.

"So...It's Karen Du Couteau...The head sorceress of the Noxian Empire..." Candela bit her lips bitterly and faced her lifelong rival. "It's only because of your ties with your husband that you are standing here..."

A flame of anger burned through Karen's eyes as she immediately demolished a Demacian mage with her poisonous spell. The lethal toxin drained away his life and body in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Candela...Back at the Academy of Magic, you were the star of our school...Your talent, your charming and your personality...I was a loner, Candela. I had no friends...Most of my priors regarded me as a failure and won't even look upon me..." Two slim crows landed on Karen's shoulder and started to pickle her scarlet red hair. "I always hated that blonde hair of yours...The Sorcerer of Light? Ha, what a joke."

"So you that is the reason why you joined Noxus? Is that the true reason why you are willing to go this far?" Candela looked beyond Karen and into the Ironspike canyon; probably the last place to be in this world.

"Of course not." Karen snapped off the head one crow with ease and started to examine it with glee. "Noxus is the place where I feel like home. A place where you truly can achieve everything with the power of one self. The Moral Code of Demacia? Please, it is only a bad joke. Do you seriously believe that people are willing to sacrifice themselves for someone else? Only Noxus can be fair to her subjects. Only Noxus could understand the potential power in one self and that the result of a victory is the most important thing, not its procedure."

"Noxus made you a monster, Karen." Maren rose his wand lightly before his chest, ready for battle. "It destroys humanity and creates warmongers."

"Well, well, well." Karen flashed a naughty look to the young mage. "Isn't this Maren Starshield, the Head Mage of the Sentinel Guard of the Kingdom of Demacia? Oh I am sorry, almost forgot. There won't be a Sentinel Guard by sunrise. Neither will there be Maren Starshield."

"You pushed too far, Karen." Candela stood up and glared into her eyes. "If it is the end of the Starshield family, then it'll not end without a fight."

"Ahh...Candela Aurana...Oh I mean Candela Starshield...You remind of the old days...Always trying to showoff how smart and how tough you were...Do you now how pathetic and foolish that is?" Karen spilled some of the crow's blood onto the emerald stone on her staff, instantly changing it into a brownish color. "Do you know how long I have waited for our duel today?"

"Long enough..." Candela took off her headgear, showering her light golden hair down her back. She then gracefully strapped a blue headband up her forehead and into the back, having symbols of Demacia, the Starshield and Aurana families marked on it. She was like the Goddess of Light herself, bringing hope and startle to all around her, even Karen and her Noxian soldiers exclaimed in awe.

"Maren, keep out of this and try to escape." Candela turned to her husband and then flashed him a quick smile. "I'll be fine..."

"Back off..." Karen ordered her subordinates. The Noxian army retreated to a long behind her without any hesitation.

A bone-piercing wind shook the entire battlefield. Candela stared at her enemy with full concentration and tried to summon up some courage and confidence. In reality her body is giving away uncontrollably and it soon became clear that she can no longer wield her staff in this condition.

Seeing a glimpse of advantage, Karen summoned her flock of hungry crows, knocking Candela back by almost a foot. Without any signs of mercy, Karen transformed herself into a cloud of mist and teleported to one of her crows. Feeling defeat is only an inch away from her, Candela lept from the ground to dodge three pools of poisonous fumes. She returned with a spell of Lucent Singularity, blasting away the disgusting crows and gases. The spreading cloud conjured again to form a circle around Candela.

"Impressive...You dodged my attack and countered it with your own spells," the faint voice of Karen was everywhere around her. Candela darted her eyes to try to predict the exact position of her opponent, but the voice was extremely distracting and misleading.

Seven more arrows of venom sped towards her from all direction. Barely passing, the arrows exploded just as she was about to dodge. A burning pain instantly pierced though her leg as she fell to the ground. With one leg totally out of operation, it is clear that this fight is over.

"Now...Hand over your Spellbook and staff..." The complacent voice of Karen was as clear as ever. A storm of arrows emerged from the mist and dashed quickly towards her.

"All these years I have trained myself to defeat you. So many days I saw each worthy opponent as you and so many nights I dreamed of your pretty face withering before the spell I created...And this...this is the battle I have been waiting for so long? This is the best you can put up with?" The arrowstorm picked up it's pace and swept the earth beneath it. Only three meters away...two meters...one meter...half a meter...

Candela closed her eyes as she chanted some ancient runes on her staff. Knowing this spell will cost her life, at least she could help her husband and fellow Demacians leave safely. At least... She thought; _our child has a father._..

Feeling a huge energy thriving from her staff, she pointed to the direction of West, where her home is.

"Dema...ciaaa-"

Nothing came out.

Just as she thought her spell failed because she can no longer cast it, a familiar warm feeling grabbed her cold hands and pushed it backwards. Someone interrupted her spell!

...

A barrier of light surrounded Candela's fragile -body as the arrows stopped in front of her. She looked up to see a shadow standing firmly between her and the storm of death. The Cape of Starshield waved lightly against the north wind.

"I thought I told you to run..." Candela struggled to swallow the pain that is all over her body. "And why did you interrupt my Final Spark?"

"What is the rule number nine of the Demacian Manual of Arms?" Maren forced a smile on his blood-stained face. He reached down and placed a mental rune on her right arm.

"A soldier..must not leave his post until reassigned by a superior..." Candela gasped each word with pain. "What is this rune？"

"Exactly...How can I live if I survived by running not only from my post, but also from my own wife." Maren smiled again and gently kissed her forehead.

"This rune is my last gift to you."

As the arrows bounced off of the shield one by one, the mist reassembled into the clearing. Alarmed Noxian soldiers advanced forward, but quickly halted as if been commanded.

"So it's going to be a two versus one huh?" Karen's voice became as menacing as ever. "Well I can take on thousands of you lousy Demacian rats no problem."

Summoning a tremendous cloud of filth, Karen made one last charge towards the helpless couple. Although Maren did everything in his power to stop the cloud from coming close, his stamina reached his limit along with Candela's. Their light spells were quickly overwhelmed by the dark magic of Noxus.

"Stupid shield..." Karen screeched as she frantically "scratched" her way through the impassable barrier of light. "The Starshields have this only one spell and they are still considered a high family in Demacia, ha. So pathetic..."

After thousands of slashes, the barrier was beginning to weaken and at the brink of collapse. Maren gasped as the mist began to form up into one single fist. She is going to focus her power on one point and break the shield! The now enlarged arrow was now seconds away from impact. After a short calculation, Maren gave up his barrier and scooped up the almost unconscious Candela. With almost the speed of light, he teleported them both out of the barrier just inches away from the toxic arrow.

After a short breath, Maren felt an enormous ache in his chest. A dark spearhead penetrated through his back and right through his entire body. With what's left of his subconscious, he pushed Candela from his arms to avoid being stabbed by the spear, scattering her body and the spell book a few meters in front of him. Glancing at Candela's pale face for the very last time, he dropped face down to the ground, his eyes still refusing to close.

"Well...well...well..." Karen appeared once again from the mist and walked towards the fallen Maren. "I see the Starshields not only just have the ability to create shields..." She strolled up to him and placed her left foot on the family symbol of his cape, only inches from his light brown hair.

"Maybe you should have used that spell earlier..." She bent down and hissed into his ears while recovering her spear.

"Now as for you, my dear Candela...I won't let you die so easily...like your husband did..." Karen paced back to the Sorcerer of Light. Noticing the dropped the spell book lying apart from its owner, she decided to change her objective.

 _"I don't care about those two mages...Just make sure their bloodline ends today...You need only to bring back their spell book and staffs."_ The harsh voice of her general Jericho Swain echoed across her mind. Yes, not only we destroyed the two most powerful arcane bloodlines, but we soon will know the secret behind the Light Magic. Brilliant strategy general. Karen couldn't help but to think.

Picking up the spell book, she felt nothing special. Flipping through the old pages, all of the runes and symbols seemed like nonsense to her.

Perhaps, if I can wield their staff... She thought picking up the Arcane Staff of Luminosity. This staff was the treasure of the Aurana family and one of the three weapons that was rumored to be created by a godlike race from another world. Now, it's all hers.

The staff was quite heavy, compared to her own staff which can take various forms. It was shiny, elegant and enchanted. Karen could also feel the huge source of power stored somewhere deep inside the light peril on the top.

Suddenly, the staff shook violently, forcing Karen to let go of it. Like an electrical current, the staff glowed with a silver light as she froze on spot, unable to do anything. The staff then rose a few inches above her and shot a light ball at her.

"What...How is it..." Karen screamed as she was binded by the power of luminosity. Light bind...but how? Its owner is not holding... Karen raced through her mind until she stumbled upon a painful memory... Back in the Academy of Magic, Candela was famous for her numerous talents. And one important gift she has was that she could play with her staff as if it was her pet. She could make it dance, do tricks and even make expressions with light. Could that mean...She could also cast spells without the staff?

Knowing she has gotten too careless, she turned to Candela, who was lying face up to the sky with her eyes closed and he mouth moving. Karen knew she must be reading spells.

"You little rat..." Karen spat and summoning up her energy. The binding was almost over and she knew she must finish her rival once and for all.

"Death Lotus... " Karen summoned up millions of poison arrows and daggers around her. This time even the crows fled, casting a shadow over the destruction of this spell.

A shampoo of death flew towards her target, each representing a piece of hatred deep inside her heart. No matter who her target was, the Death Lotus will leave not even a single bone of her target behind. As the blades started to lessen, so did the hatred in Karen's heart. For once in her life, she felt relived. She destroyed the darkest pages of her life and now she could begin a new one with Noxus.

A sharp light interrupted her thoughts and her spell. Another Light bind? How is that possible? She shouldn't even have a body right now!

As the lotus of death came to a halt, Karen watched in awe as all of her weapons were blocked by a barrier...A Starshield Barrier!

"That little brat...He..." Karen screeched as the barrier disappeared into a marked rune on Candela's arm. He actually gave up that life saving barrier spell for her! He sealed the spell into a rune onto her arm and can be activated when her life is in danger...This barrier...But why? Why is he willing to...

"You..saved me...too many times...Maren..." A stream of tears flowed down from Candela's eyes. She still could not move, but was able to lift her arm. The peril of the staff obeyed accordingly and lowered to aim at Karen.

"Final...Spark..."

...

"No!" Karen tormented as a red light appeared from the staff. There was a moment delay before the actual beam comes out. If it was a minute ago, then she could have dodge it easily. But now, she is binded inside this light prison and couldn't do anything but wait.

Silence...

A crow screeched before lifting its wings into the sky,

The ground shook for a second and everything fell silent again.

* * *

"Captain Crownguard...I can no longer hear any sounds of battle..."

The knight riding in the very front proceeded nonetheless. He was Argon Crownguard, the elite family who served closely to the Lightshield Dynasty for generations. Two days ago, they were on a mission to flank the Noxian position at the Howling Marsh. However, he as the leader has gotten way too confident when they encountered an escort believing to be the personal bodyguards of Jericho Swain. He led his cavalry on a pursuit hoping to capture the infamous strategist and ending the war. When they chased down the carriage, they were encircled by the Noxian army and barely made it out alive. It was only on his retreat he remembered about his main army and most importantly, the elite of the elite, the Arcane Sentinel Guard may be in mortal danger.

"Look, Noxians...They seem to be in a total mass..." A scout riding closely to Argon pointed to the wall of red armor in front of them. Sure enough, the Noxians were in total disarray, as if they had no commander.

"Charge!" Without thinking, Argon drew his giant sword from his back belt. The huge sword was almost half his weight and it was really killing his poor horse.

"Roarrr!"

The small group of Demacian cavalry sped towards the bewildered Noxian infantry. They had only broken lance and swords with little armor, while their opponents were equipped with heavy axes and shields. It was more like a suicide then battle.

The Noxians after a short chaos soon regained order and formed into a strong line. If there was one order that surpasses all, then it has to be to kill.

Argon charged square into a Noxian field officer, clashing his horse with the Noxian's spike shield. Both of them were sent flying into mob. Argon jumped off and slammed his entire weight onto another Noxian soldier. Wielding his sword, he slashed through the shield wall and pounded his unfortunate enemies mercilessly to the earth.

"So you are the Sword of Demacia?" A Noxian sergeant bought down his axe, almost chopping Argon's head off. "Your reputation exceeds you way too far."

"Shut your bloody mouth." Argon roared as he thrusted his sword towards the Noxian's chest. It was blocked by his shield with ease.

"Take this..." The Noxian along with two others jumped into the air, their axes ready to taste some Demacian blood.

All right-handed huh? This is too easy... Argon summed up an immortal strength and with a roar that almost shook the clouds, he swung his sword in a full circle; cutting all three men into six pieces.

"The most effective way to kill an opponent is to slice through the man next to him..." Argon muttered as he picked up his sword for another swing. "Hope my boy Garen will understand this in the future."

Seeing the Sword of Demacia as overpowered as a living god, the Noxians started to retreat. They don't fear death of course, but they fear of dying for no personal value. It may be a glory to die beneath the sword of Argon Crownguard, but it is meaningless if no such order was given by their generals to kill Argon.

Seeing the Noxians backing off, Argon scrambled to search for his lost friends. He has known Maren Starshield and Candela Aurana since he had any memories. They were all borne into the noble families of Demacia and often met each other at parties and meetings. It was only when he was twelve when both of them entered the Academy of Magic, but he was disqualified since he shown no talent in fields of arcane magic. Ever since, they still had a close bond, going on missions together and saving each other's lives countless times. There's no way he is willing to loose both of them in a single day; and it was all because of his wrong tactic.

"Maren...What on earth..." He rushed to the body of Maren. A feeling of sour pinched on his nose as he retrieved his friend's lifeless body. "I am sorry...Forgive me..." Argon held back his emotions by holding his breath. He gently closed Maren's eyes and dusted off the stain from his handsome face.

"Captain Crownguard, we've found Lady Candela!" His sergeant yelled a few meters ahead of him. "I think she still has a breath!"

Hope flashed inside Argon's heart as he set down Maren's body and rushed towards Candela. She was barely breathing and her eyelids near closed.

His heart sank as he held her in his arms. Candela has extraordinary stamina that even he as a warrior have to look up to. Yet she has just given birth to she and Maren's only child one month ago; whom they didn't even have time to give her a name. Under her extremely weak body condition, she still insisted to join the fight alongside her beloved husband. Their Arcane Sentinel Guards and their powerful light magic were the key point of turning the war in Demacian's favor. Now, everything is ruined in his own hands.

"Arggy...Please.." Candela summoned her staff into her hands and pressed it lightly against his chest plate. Arggy was Argon's childhood name, something only the three of them knew.

"Don't worry Candela, I will get you out of here..." Argon bit deep into his lips and scraped his teeth together.."

Candela shook her head for only a single time. "Please...place me beside Maren..."

Blood was running down Argon's lips as he carried Candela back to Maren. He found a torn Demacian standard and set it carefully beneath Candela's golden hair, not wanting the dirt and blood tarnish their once hero.

"Thank...Thank..you Arggy.." Candela forced a smile on her pure face. She joined hands with Maren and held her staff into Argon's hands. "Take..Take this to..."

"I am taking you home Candy! I am taking both you and Mary home..." A few drops of tears landed on the Demacian flag. "We will leave no man behind! This was our promise!"

"No...Listen...I...put an ult..ultimate Lucen..t..Singularity spell in this field...It'll explode...Leave...now..." Candela pronounced each word with much effort.

Argon knew this was the end. So they have planted a destructive spell as soon as they learnt there's no escape... They are...truly..Demacians...

"I really...wanted to see our children growing up together...becoming friends...bringing justice to the world...I am sorry...But we'll...have to miss the show..." Candela took her headband off and held it tightly in her hand. "Please take care of our...child.." She added the blue headband into his hands and closed her eyes.

"Call her...Luxanna.."

"What?"

"Pass the staff to Lux...We name...name...her..Lux...Luxanna..."

Candela's arm dropped to the ground. Everything else seemed to vanish with her.

Then it started to rain.

It was more like a shower. Water simply poured down, washing away all of the blood and dirt surrounding the battlefield. Argon's own tears joined with the others, forming an unstoppable pool of sorrow.

"Attention!" Argon prowled to his remaining soldiers.

A few dozen of them stood in front of the bodies of the formal Arcane Sentinel Guard, their swords drawn to their heir forehead at attention.

"Let us...wish...our friends...a safe journey!"

All of them bowed in respect. Wordless respect; from the heart. It was the least they could give their fellow comrades whom they'll never see again.

The drums of Noxians boomed their way through the puddles of rain. Argon raised his head and looked at his men. It was pitch dark where only puffs of men and horses' breath can be seen. He really wanted to stay and fight the Noxians. It would be a relief to die with his friends and it would only be fair since he started this all. But now he has to return the Staff of Luminosity back to Demacia plus he promised his friend to take care of their only daughter, Luxanna. He know bears the burden of three families.

"We ride...To Demacia!" He lept on a horse and lead the way. It was completely dark and he had no idea where he was going. He only predicted the direction by riding away from Noxian drums.

As the drums drew further, they started bumping into walls. They are trapped inside the canyon. With nothing visible, death and despair seemed ready to devour them anytime.

Then, like a torchlight in a deep cave, the glimpse of light from the behind them flashed with pure luminosity. The ground shook and a ray of light shot above their ahead and into the west; pointing towards Demacia! Argon's nose felt uncomfortable again as they rode under the aura of arcane light. It was like a light from heaven, a light of justice, a light of...forgiveness...

Out of the thin air, a fainting voice echoed through the whispering wind:

 _"Let the Sorceress of Light guide you home one last time, warriors of Demacia."_


	3. Chapter 1 The City of Technology

_City of Piltover_

An enormous explosion shook through the Academy of Science, sending shatters of metal flying through the sky; nearly blasting into the airships above the city.

A dull silence occurred before a riot started from somewhere down the hallways of the academy. The entire city listened as the riot went on like an uncontrollable fire spreading in all directions. Then a sharp alarm pierced through the chaos and the airships moved in towards the academy. A dozen of mechanical trucks and tanks sped in front of the gates of the school in the wake of the siren and a squad of Piltover Special Tasks Force leaped off of the vehicles; forming into a break-in position.

"Oh not again..." Vi rolled her eyes as she jumped off the first car, nearly smashing a hole in the cement carpet. She banged her iron fists against each other and overflowing steam indicated that her "weapon" is ready for combat.

"I guess someone is busier than us these days." Another officer with sunglasses followed Vi from behind.

"Indeed..." Vi focused her grey eyes on a strip of smoke coming out a window on the upper floor of the academy.

"Officer Vi, your orders are to stay in spot and wait for reinforcements to surround the crime scene. Do not try to-" Her superior's voice came from inside a microphone attached to her left ear. She disconnected before even letting him finish the order.

"Scardy-cats should just relax and drink some coffee," Vi retorted as she gave a signal to her comrades to break in. "I got this all under control."

A fire appeared to have started in the school building and many students started to evacuate from the front and back door. Vi frowned as several hundreds of pupils started to crowd in front of the police force.

"Make sure all of them stays where they are." Vi commanded to an officer standing beside her. Then she turned and sped towards the burning building.

"Sire, we cannot advance with all of these students in the way." A soldier complained as students with weird machinery and robotic pets squeezed them in a tight straight line.

"If you are just going to whine like a baby, then just shut up and watch." Vi spat as she pressed the blue button on her right fist. A tremendous pressure twisted the air around the fist, forming into a light force field. Spotting a medium-sized robot driving towards her, Vi roared and darted forward with her fists pointing the opposite direction. Just inches from collision, she hurled her fists in a dramatic body twist and an enormous burst charge sent the poor yordle pupil along with all of the crowds behind him to drop backwards on their back.

"Problem solved." Vi remarked as she stepped over the terrified students.

Since Vi was once a student in the Academy of Science, she knew in the inner structure well. It is to say, she was a terrible student. Eventually her performance was so disappointing that she was suspended from the academy permanently. Though she hates when people talk about this chapter of her history, by heart she still has some emotion every time she returns to the academy. Besides, the academy was one her most familiar places in Piltover since many of her cases involved the school and all for the same reason. Probably the same reason they are here today.

"Should we check the lower floors?" An officer asked with caution.

"No, we go straight for the sixth floor." Vi replied as they entered the building; now covered in smoke. "I bet it's that blonde-haired brat again."

* * *

"Ezreal!" Heimerdinger's funny voice sounded over the announcer as Ezreal scrambled to his feet.

"Yes, Mr. Principle?" Ezreal picked up the mini-telephone on his desk and answered with full laziness; as if he just got up from a twenty-four hour sleep.

"Why you naughty little kid, what have you done again?"

"Oh please, why am I the blame every single time? I was just trying our a new weapon in room 6E when it kind of got out of control-"

"What, you destroyed my new TURRET 678? It is my newest invention you little..."

"Oh come on, I was trying it out for you." Ezreal scratched his messy blonde hair, now stained with a rusty color. He gazed down at some of his fellow classmates, now all unconscious on the ground due to the shock wave of the explosion.

"My creaaaaaaation!"

"Damn sire, I was just trying out some new stuff geez..." Ezreal replied, getting a bit annoyed.

"My creaaaaaaation!" Heimerdinger's lifeless voice continued.

"You belong in a museum!" Ezreal retorted as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Almost in the same moment as he bought the phone down onto his desk, the marble walls on one end of the classroom crashed down as something even harder drilled through it.

"Someone belongs in a jail." The voice of Vi echoed through the room. Ezreal dusted off the rubble off of his white school uniform and turned to confront his old "rival".

"Well hello officer!" Ezreal forced a smile on his tattered face and a gave the approaching Vi a friendly wave. "How nice to see you again!"

"I think we've seen each other too many times..." Vi gave a signal to her followers to back off. She kicked a broken stone blocking her path and strode towards Ezreal with an uneasy grin. "This is the third time in a week you've drove the entire city nuts. Man, you are even worse than me back when I was your age."

"Please do not lecture me as of you are like me." Ezreal took a step back, still looking as if he needed some sleep.

"Lecture? Oh no that's Cait's job. I am here only to save the day..." A flash of violence reflected from her eyes. "Or...wreck it!"

Without warning, Vi launched her right fists directly towards Ezreal's chest. Ezreal's face suddenly lightened with delight as he dodged the blow with ease. Vi stuck hard into the desk, breaking it into millions of pieces.

"Pretty slippery huh?" Not wanting to give in, Vi hurled her other fist at Ezreal's head. It missed again and broke into what was left of the TURRET 678, destroying Heimerdinger's invention completely.

"Uh oh, Mr. Heimerdinger won't be happy about that." Ezreal posed a bored expression, driving Vi's anger even further.

"Why don't you quit running and face me like a man?" Vi pounded her fists repeatedly, demolishing several classrooms on her rampage.

"Why don't _you_ calm down and act more like a lady?" Ezreal replied, darting all over the hallway.

"I am not a lady you jerk."

"Oh by the way, where's Caitlyn?"

"She's on a mission...You know only idiots will waste time dealing with you..."

"Are you admitting that you are an idiot?"

"..."

Puffing like an angry lion, Vi stopped in her track and reached down to press a red button on her left fist. This time, the pressure around it twisted the air space around it, making light itself bend to it's will. Ezreal's expression froze as he recognized that things are serious now. With that ability, there's no way he could dodge this next attack. It was nicknamed "Assault and Battery" and for a very good reason.

"I'll wipe that smile of yours off of your pretty little face...Oh you probably won't have a face after this..." Vi growled as she started to close in on Ezreal.

"Ah...Officer...I am sorry...I was wrong please don't..."

"Too late!"

Just as the gap was about to close in between the the two, another explosion bursted from somewhere in the academy. This time it was so great that even the people outside the academy was shook to the ground. Even Vi lost her balance due to the overcharge and fell halfway to the floor. Ezreal was thrown across the hallways, smashing into a door of another room.

"I swear...it is not me...this time..." Ezreal chocked as the building trembled with fireworks blowing everywhere.

"Shut up you..." Vi slammed the ground to get back on her knees.

A sharp feminine laughter boomed across the sky as four more minor explosions sounded from the sky, creating even more fireworks into the setting sun. It was soon joined by another laughter, this time clearly to be one of a yordle.

Recognizing the two vocals, Vi stepped towards the balcony.

"Looks like we've got company."


	4. Chapter 2 Get Jinxed

"She's such a loser, always ready to cry...T-t-t-ta!"

The menacing laughter boomed through the headlights and skylines of Piltover as a line of rocket made it's way towards the city center. As if taunting the city's population, the rocket swirled and twisted along the evening sky, gradually forming into a line of letters: JINX

"Finally..." Vi bashed her fists against the wall. "After months, you've finally shown yourself."

"Um...Uh...Do you think I can-" Ezreal started, hoping she would like go of him.

"Ha, I am not finished with you yet," Vi interrupted, hanging onto Ezreal's collar. "You are coming with me."

 _Great..._ Ezreal thought as three policemen took him from Vi and handcuffed his wrists. They moved out of the academy and towards the setting rocket, which is clearly aiming for the Urban State Building, the tallest skyscraper in Piltover. He could still make out the faint voice of Heimerdinger in a distant announcer just as he was shoved inside a sealed truck; the kind which criminals were kept in. Vi glanced at him with a grin before locking the door behind her. Through a small peephole, Ezreal saw her climbing onto a jeep in front of the truck and before he realized, the engine started and they left the front gate of the academy.

The last glimpse of sunlight vanished from inside the truck and was soon replaced by colorful streetlights of the Piltover night. As green, red and blue lights passed in front of Ezreal, a feeling of excitement stirred up inside him. Jinx was the infamous outlaw of both Piltover and Zuan, having to wreck havoc and fear inside the hearts of many residents. She was the breaker of the outdated laws and the savior of boring lectures inside the academy, at least in Ezreal's perspective. Although he doesn't admire her, she was at least more entertaining than Heimerdinger and his crazy inventions. In fact, to many kids of Piltover, Jinx was a hero, but certainly not an idol.

The sirens were getting hard to hear as they sped through the bustling streets jammed with cars and machines. Ezreal wished there was a window on top of the truck so he could study the patterns of stars in the starry night sky. He used to do that a lot when he was tired of playing with his peers back at the academy. Unfortunately the only thing that was sitting above him was a hard, dead piece of metal and only reflections of the outside world.

Almost falling asleep, Ezreal awakened as the truck pulled to a halt. The noise of the fireworks was somewhere directly above him and he knew they were now at the crime scene.

"IT'S SHOOOOOWTIIIIIIIIIME!" The voice of Jinx sounded above them. It's not hard for Ezreal to picture the the wicked grin on Jinx's face at this very moment.

Hearing footsteps and a loud crash that shook the ground violently, he knew it must be Vi jumping off the jeep. Harsh vocals were heard and the swift sound of airships indicated that Jinx was probably surrounded both land and air.

"Well, well, well...Isn't this FATHANDS?" Jinx voice sounded as if she was right beside them; probably using a speaker.

Ezreal could hear a muffled reply from Vi, but cannot make out the words. Desperately wanting to see what's going on with his very eyes, Ezreal stood up quietly, rubbing his back and handcuffed hands against the cold metal wall. _This is restricted but it's worth a try._ Ezreal's mind raced as he remembered the warnings of Heimerdinger and Jayce, the head of the Police Department in Piltover. For years he kept this unique ability of his only to himself, knowing very clearly what is the consequences if he used in front of the public; now more gravely against the police. But the curiosity soon overcame him and he made up his mind that he will not miss this opportunity to see this raging outlaw at an eye distance.

"Time for a true display of skills..." Ezreal pumped himself up with a bit of confidence and then without further hesitation, he drew power into his two hands. After a few seconds of channeling, a dim light appeared from the knuckles and the temperature dramatically increased. Sweating in both fear and excitement, the steel handcuffs soon melted away, freeing his hands without a burning a scratch.

"Now, I have to get out of here..." He murmured while excising his stiff hands. He pounded all four sides of the truck including the bottom and top. He was disappointed to find out that all sides were equally strong, except the top, which was only made up of a thin layer of iron. Breathing heavily, he reached over his head and rested his hands on the cool surface. He has never tried using his ability against something as solid as he is facing right now, but again the urge to escape out of this prison won the struggle.

"Hiiiiiiyyaaaaa!" He roared as the plain above him gave in as his hands pierced through it like a knife cutting into a piece of flesh. A gasp of cold air and a penetrating light dove into the "moist coffin". Closing his eyes, Ezreal continued to stretch his hands sideways to expand the crack. Soon, he found himself on top of the truck and nearly blown off by the mid-summer night wind.

"Woah..." He gasped as the wind tore through his blonde hair. He pulled down the goggles and found himself in between two major buildings: The Urban State Building and the Twin Towers of Piltover. The sky was already dark and thousands of gleaming lights from the skyscrapers, headlights and airships lit up the entire city as if still in daytime. _The power of Technology huh?_ He comforted himself as his attention withdrew back onto the Urban State Building. The massive air balloon with a giant rocket tied to it's top. Several dozens of bright headlights all focused to two figures standing on the rocket; one tiny and one human-sized. Their shadows were casted down onto Piltover, acting like an iron curtain descending upon the entire city.

* * *

"Sire, should we assault?" An officer saluted to Vi as they stepped past hundreds of civilians evacuating the building.

"Assault? Is this really a question?" Vi spat, fixing her weapon to the right angle.

"But what about the hostages still trapped in the building?"

"That's not of my concern. By the time they all evacuate, this maniac will be long gone." Vi replied, making up her mind. Through all of her crimes, Jinx has never came as far as to threaten the Urban State Building and the Twin Towers; the symbol of Piltover's pride. There's no way she is going to let her go this time.

"Sire, Commander Jayce has just issued a force of three thousand policemen and two thousand Urban Guards to the scene. They are closing in on the intruder even as we speak." An officer reported on the speaker.

"Five thousand police huh? We are giving this batch too many credits." Vi bit her lips with anger. Police sirens from a distance joined into a chorus as thousands of armed enforcers lay ready to defend Piltover's dignity.

"Hey FATHANDS. whatsuppp?" Jinx's thin voice cracked over the announcers. Somehow she cracked into the city's media system and now her voice could be heard in every corner of the city. With a binocular, Vi spotted Jinx's lunatic figure on top of the five hundred meter building. Her long ponytails were blue as usual and despite up in the air, she still only wore a Zuan-styled clothing; with much of her body exposed to the night wind. Standing by her feet was a yordle with strange costume and makeup; like all yordles. The brown-dark skin and the black-colored bombs in his hands were a direct contract with Jinx's pale skin. One wielding a rocket launcher plus mini machine gun and one playing with bombs: a terrifying couple.

"That must be Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert"

"The Hexplosives Expert? Probably the Yordlexplosives Expert." Vi cursed, taking a step back. She pressed the red button on her left fist and was soon ready for Assault and Battery. Her subordinates backed off, knowing the power behind this ability. Crouching down, she aimed her fist at the figure five hundred meters away. The rusty sound of her fists soon became a shackling vibrant as she pounced from the ground and into the mid air.

The steam blasting from her fists acted like a rocket and Vi soon soared a few hundred feet above the ground. Barely seeing anything due to the massive air resistance, she could only make out the structure of the building alongside her and the shadowy light from the airships. Her weapon was soon fueling down and her speed is decreasing along with it. Just as she thought her "fuel" ran out, her right arm hit hard into a concentrated object.

"What in Runeterra was that..." Ezreal gasped as the top of the Urban State Building was crashed open and exploding with the air balloon. _Well someone is in a lot bigger trouble than me_ He thought feverishly.

"WOW...FATHANDS, YOU'VE REALLY SHOWED YOURSELF..." Jinx's appeared to be coughing due to the smoke as Vi got to her knees.

"Yiiiiihhaaaa!" Ziggs joined her with glee.

"What the...Did I just..." Vi moaned as her right arm was completely battered with bruises and cuts.

"Yup...You are correct. You've just blown yourself from one end of the building to the top." Jinx rested her Chomp-chomp on the ground, grinning with excitement. "CONGRATULATIONS FATHANDS, YOU'VE PROVED YOURSELF EVEN MORE DEVASTATING THAN MY MEGA ROCKET! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're dead meat you crazy little maniac." Vi hissed, banging her left fist against the ground. "Don't you dare lay a crack on this piece of building..."

"HAHAHAHA, FATHANDS， I am here today only to show off some of my buddy's newest inventions...Too bad for Pow-pow and Fishbones there's no dinner today...HAHAHAHA" Jinx jeered at her rival. "Oh did you say something about destroying the building? I think you just did the job for us, HAHAHAHA!"

"You little..." Vi's blue eyes now burned into a bright ruby.

"HAHAHAHA! Now for the final prize..." Jinx pulled the trigger from Zigg's hands and displayed it in front of Vi. A gold chain connecting the reactor and Jinx's hands glow brightly in the reflection of the headlights.

"This will be the ultimate showdown, LOSER!"

"Dammit...you..." Vi could only watch as her target was about to demolish the "Jewel of Piltover".

"MEGA INFERNO FIREWOOOOOORK!"

 _Bang_

A soft piercing sound zoomed in from Vi head and right at Jinx. Before either of them could react, the chain broke and the device dropped to the ground, eventually rolling over the air balloon even when Ziggs dashed to save it.

"Ow...You really hurt my...feelings" Jinx formed a sad expression, but quickly switched back to that sinister grin. She didn't even bother to look at the lost reactor.

"Like what I said, you are dead meat." Vi smiled confidently, knowing exactly who fired that bullet. The accuracy, the calculation, the determination...only one could have all of these in just one shot.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE THE HATLADY. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"More like an Ace in the Hole."

Jinx tilted her head sideways as if looking for her hidden opponent. When she saw only police air ships closing in, she twirled her ponytails back and picked up Ziggs.

"Well looks like someone ruined the fun today. That's too bad, right fluffy cat?" Jinx purred into Zigg's big ears while the poor yordle tried as hard as he could to keep the distance.

"Looks like we have to end this the old fashioned way." Jinx chuckled, forming into a male voice. She hugged Ziggs to her chest while activating one of her zap rockets.

"Oh no you are not-" Vi scrambled forward, hoping to stop them. But she was immediately pushed back with a cloud of gunpowder. Like an Ionian Lunar Revel, the two took off with a trail of blasting fireworks and rockets. The entire bomb blasted into millions of pieces and if Vi didn't activate her emergency shield, she too would vanish without a trace.

"I'll be right back! No one dies screaming without me! HAHAHAHA!" Her voice quickly disappeared thousands of feet above the ground and into deep night. Along her trail were gorgeous fireworks and explosives of all kinds.

"Godammit..." Vi cursed as several airships flew past her to pursue the outlaws.

* * *

Ezreal was rather disappointed when Jinx and Ziggs took off without even destroying a single object. Not meaning he hopes to see the Urban State Building fall down, but a fight between the Piltover Enforcer and the Loose Cannon was still expected. Now that the show is over, Ezreal stared blankly at the fireworks. Suddenly, he realized that he was supposed to be a prisoner inside a truck. Now, staring down at the hole he just made, he knew he is not going to get away this time.

 _Might as well run...At least better than being punched by hat crazy fistwoman._ Ezreal thought as he leaped quietly onto another smaller truck. All of the police are now focusing on the run-away Jinx and her fireworks. Hoping to reach a ladder connecting to a balcony of a building Ezreal crept silently in the darkness, jumping over various vehicles. As his destination drew closer, he started to plan what to do after he escaped the police.

 _Perhaps leave Piltover for a while? Go to Demacia? Ionian? Bilgewater?_

"Zing..."

A faint sound of a laser caught Ezreal off guard. Noticing a red cross moving down his chest, Ezreal knew there was no need to plan any further.


	5. Chapter 3 A New Moon

Somewhere deep in the Ironspike Mountains, a Noxian soldier climbed cautiously along a narrow mountain road. As sunlight withdrew into the dusk, the slight evening breeze gradually turned into a howling storm. As the wind of the north descended upon the continent, the Noxian warrior couldn't help but to shiver with agony. Barely even standing, he strapped his battle-axe onto his back and tightened his heavy armor with his thin layer of wool sweater.

 _Uhh...How I wish I am back at home..._ He thought as a crisp of ice started to form on his iron helmet. The picture of his brothers and comrades sitting around a bonfire, drinking warm rum and laughing over war stories never left his head. He could almost smell the flavor of roasted chicken and fried pork right off the stove. But the bitter cold bought him back into reality and everything turned into smoke and mirrors.

The wind got even stronger as he finally stepped onto the peak of Mt. Eluni. His only form of light; his torch, was long gone along with the map and now all he faced was despairing darkness. Almost on his toes, the warrior shifted against the wall and started to touch every fragment, as if stroking the fur of a she-wolf.

"It says there's a cave here on the map," he murmured. The sound of a few dead trees cracking airily in the storm made him jump with alert. He clutched his axe and held it in battle-position; blindly searching for enemies in the murk.

 _"You have come..."_

A dark, feminine voice echoed in the sky.

"Who's there?" The Noxian soldier spoke loudly, trying to summon up some courage.

There was no reply. Nothing but the raging hurricane could be heard.

Then suddenly, he saw something; a silver crescent flashed in the corner of his right eyes. After another few breathes of stillness, and like magic itself, the gloomy sky opened up a crack, making space perfectly for a beam of moonlight to pass through the clouds. The surroundings grew clear and ancient runes and symbols carved deep into stones came into view. This was a long lost ritual altar, and it was obvious that this place was not meant to be found. The mysterious pictures glowed with the moonlight as if it was part of the moon itself. Every symbol represented a story and telling by it's length, this might date back to the earliest days of Valoran.

Eyeing another passage way on the side, the soldier stepped carefully onto the tattered stairs. His heart beat rapidly as the wind became even more violent. Now the weather was no longer annoying, but actually frightening. _Only a million more steps to go..._ He thought, shutting his eyes and crawling like a helpless reptile.

Barely even breathing when he reached the top, the thin crescent of the moon was now fully visible and he felt it was closer to Runeterra as ever before. And then, below the giant moon, was a lone figure standing at the tip of the cliff. Her long white hair flowed down her broad shoulders and drifted violently in the northern wind. Pale moonlight beamed on her armor; as if she was the moon.

 _"A new moon is rising..."_ The female figure boomed without making a move.

The soldier swallowed what's left in his mouth and tiptoed silently towards the edge. As he got left the base of the mountain, he almost shrieked with terror at such a height they were located in. And yet with the wind throwing him off balance, he couldn't even imagine any human being wanting to put stand there like that.

"Your highness, I have come under the order of General Swain," His voice trembled as he pulled out a scorched letter from his chest plate. "we present to you the plan you have talked about earlier."

"Hold up the paper, mortal." The figure ordered, raising up her saber-like weapon. It glowed ever so brightly under the moon.

Daring not to obey, he lifted the paper into the air, grasping tightly to make sure it doesn't get blown away.

A utter silence occurred as the figure froze like a statue with only her hair brushing along her back. Then, as if she has finished reading, the figure lowered her saber and gazed up into the moon with a low laughter.

"The sun of Valoran shall fade into ashes..."

"You highness, we could talk about this over in Noxus," the soldier shivered with unbearable cold, "General Swain would be pleased to see you."

The figure laughed again, this time with a murderous sense.

"I thought the planning is part is finished."

Before the soldier could realize, a pale light struck his right arm and knocked him off the cliff. Without even the feeling of pain as the world turned in circles, only the callous moon and a scorn laughter was left in his last moments of consciousness.

* * *

By the time Ezreal woke up, it was almost past midnight.

"What the...Ouch!" He shook with pain as he realized he was glued to a iron chair with a laser handcuff binding to his wrists.

"Finished sleeping?" A familiar voice entered Ezreal's ears. He raised his head to the direction of the speaker, but halted short as a strong beam of light poured into his half-opened pupils. As he gradually adjusted to the new environment, things were getting clearer than before. First the wooden patterns of the floor, then a hard-oak desk and finally, sitting gracefully behind the "interrogation table", with a tall rifle leaning beside her chair, was the Sheriff of Piltover herself. The legend behind Piltover's low crime rate has always appeared in her usual outfit: A top hat, a deep-blue dress and a pair of shiny leather boots. Combined with her straight dark brown hair and pale skin, she looked nothing like a law enforcer.

"Greetings sis..." Ezreal moaned with discomfort.

"What did you call me?" Caitlyn's face turned stern with alert.

"I mean Hail the Sheriff!" Ezreal immediately sat straight with a grin on his face. "Now, if you would loosen this handcuff I may consider giving you a salute.."

Caitlyn shook her head and continued on with her papers.

"You know it wasn't my fault Heimer's turrets got bammed.." Ezreal stretched his neck upwards to make out if Caitlyn was signing him to a firing squad. "That old yordle really can't invent anything."

"No, it's not about your behavior in school. It's about the misuse of forbidden magic." Caitlyn fixed the aiming lenses attached to her hat with her eyes glued to the papers.

"Hey, I was going to suffocate in that van!" Ezreal protested, still trying to break free.

"That's not my concern." Caitlyn replied coldly; her eyes not looking once to her prisoner.

To Ezreal, Caityln was truly more like an elder sister than a sheriff. First she was really only three years older than him and second, they were once colleagues at the Academy of Science. Only that she graduated early with top marks and great ambition while he stayed with failed scores and unchallenged laziness. One "cherish" memory was that her father was one of the richest man around and everything she uses and wears were even more fabulous than the ones used in the Demacian monarchy. All the other girls used to envy, yet she didn't really care about all of the attraction bought to her by both her wealth and beauty. She valued skills and intelligence, especially in the art of sharpshooting: making her a formidable opponent to whoever dares to face her.

Feeling a bit awkward to be so close to the "Princess of Piltover", Ezreal drew his attention to a loud snore coming from the far right of the room. With the help of his great night vision, he spotted a battle-torn Vi nesting peacefully on a red couch.

 _Geez, at least no more punch overs for now._

Thinking about another way to escape, Ezreal was interrupted short by a piercing alarm; it was the third of the day. Both him and Caitlyn raised their heads. Even Vi jumped to her feet in alert.

"Another outlaw?" Vi asked sheepishly.

"No..." Caitlyn rose from her seat and turned towards the window. "This is not a police alarm..."

Another few seconds of listening, both officers suddenly realized something as they stared at each other is disbelief.

"It is the army alarm! Piltover is under attack!"


	6. Chapter 4 Piltover's Finest

The sparkling sound of the military siren was still howling in the air as the city of technology blacked out district by district. Airships and helicopters rose into the sky, scanning their searchlights over the rooftops while army vehicles patrolled the dark streets. After being devastated by the loose cannon Jinx, the city once more plunged into a state of full alert.

Ezreal was released from his seat and dragged into a van as soon as Caitlyn received some orders on her walkie-talkie. Vi showed no mercy and used him as a "mop" while on the way out. She was probably very pissed from being disturbed from her rest after a day of wild catch-and-run with Ezreal and Jinx. All of the police corps were ready and waiting. Wasting no time, Caitlyn and Vi assembled their units of cars and motorcycles through the silent city and under the cover of three helicopters, the metal "armada" rolled westwards.

They made a U-turn on the Piltover national highway and straight into the suburbs; which was better known as the military zone. Pulling in front of the Piltover Defense Headquarters, Ezreal managed for once to walk on his own. The air around him was thick with tension and the smell of motor oil almost made him throw up. Battalions of fully equipped soldiers stood at attention while their captains made the roll call. Ezreal glanced at these full metal figures with envy; being a combatant was always his childhood dream. Vi and Caitlyn was met by a junior ranking sergeant who seemed to know them well. After a few soft words, the sergeant turned around and walked towards the commanding center. It was easily identified by the huge circular radar resting at the top of the ten story building. Ezreal wondered a bit around the military camp; checking out the newly produced K-3T laser guns and inspecting some discarded army helmets. It didn't long for Vi's fists to find its way back on Ezreal's neck and pinged him back to the commanding center.

A young private stopped them at the entrance.

"All that who enters the command center must hand out their weapons." The private pointed at Caitlyn's priceless shotgun. The sheriff instead, swirled around as if realizing something. But the die was cast.

...

Ezreal felt a grasp of relief as he was suddenly freed from Vi's clutch. The next thing he heard was a loud "blam" and another sound of something dropping to the ground. Sure enough, the poor private was struck down the steps by Vi's viscous fists. A few senior officers rushed to the scene along with hundreds of other soldiers, who were already alarmed by the siren. Attacking an army officer is a serious crime in Piltover and it could end up really messy. Just as Ezreal though it was going to get worse, the soldiers backed off without firing a shot. Only a captain came over and talked to Caitlyn with much complain. The Sheriff of Piltover apologized like a naughty five year old child with Vi huffing and puffing in the background.

"He's a just a new recruit. He needs to learn a lot, but it doesn't have to be in this way." The officer said as he turned to leave.

"Yes, yes...We'll definitely be more polite next time..." Caitlyn smiled uneasily and glared sideways at Vi. The fist lady whistled and looked up at the sky.

The captain left, along with his wounded soldier. They proceeded into the building without further obstruct. And of course, they get to keep their weapons. The guards inside all gave perfect military salutes as they head towards the main office. Ezreal couldn't help but to shiver. He didn't know that Caitlyn and Vi were this powerful and famous. If they could get away with hitting a solider, then what would happen to him if _he_ angered _them._ Thinking back to the "crimes" he has committed today, Ezreal could only pray for his fate.

* * *

 _"Piltover could be in danger, do you understand that ?"_

The bright voice of Jayce echoed through the noisy hallway as the four of them arrived at the meeting room. The temperature was unbearably cold and the sound of computers and radars filled the entire building. They stopped in front of a double-sided iron door and looked to the side as the sergeant typed in some codes onto the notepad on the side. Only Vi stared sheepishly at the digits. She couldn't remember them anyways.

When the door slide open with a loud "thud", a gasp of even cooler air poured from inside. Ezreal was surprised to see five large screens at the far end of the room: much like a movie theater. Two rolls of female interpreters sat at the side; each facing a computer and busily monitoring over endless data. Vi and Caitlyn began to step down the stairs and towards the man standing in front of the screen with his hands to his back; a perfect military stance, it was Jayce for sure. Only the sergeant stayed behind and looked uneasily at Ezreal, who was not really dressed up in a "wartime" fashion way. In fact, with his messy blonde hair and somewhat smudgy face, he was considered inappropriately dressed even in student's standards. Ezreal could only smile back. He probably wanted to ask the same question as the sergeant does. _Why on earth was he taken here?_

 _"Commander Jayce, we received some valuable information that Zuan has no intention of starting a war,_ _"_ the old man in the center with monocular glasses spoke, " _and the throne of Noxus has just changed to the hands of a seven-year old boy. Surely they won't make any acts of aggression in this time being._ "

Jayce frowned a bit; clutching his hands together behind his back.

"Sire, with all respect, our scouts has just confirmed that a Zuan fleet has just entered the Pilz Gulf demilitarized zone. They openly broke the Treaty of Icathia and according to the agreement, we should strike back." Jayce spoke firmly.

"And our telescopes spotted trials of dust south-eastwards. It might be a mechanized Zuan division lurking at the borders." Caitlyn added as she walked to the front and stood side by side with Jayce, who lifted one eyebrow in response to her support.

 _"Cait, what are you doing here?"_ A middle aged man next to the center with a funny mustache frowned with concern.

"I am the Sheriff of Piltover, dad." Caitlyn answered with an annoyed look. "It's my duty to keep Piltover safe."

 _"You are only a police officer, Cait._ " The man seemed suddenly to be worried. _"You can deal with thugs and criminals, but stay out of the army."_

"Whatever..." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked to the ceiling.

 _"Commander Jayce, I suggest we should not tighten the tension between us and Zuan. After all, the annual Expo of Technology is coming in two weeks and this is a great opportunity to strengthen the hard-earned peace with Zuan."_ The elder man at the center spoke again. _"After all, we should maintain peace, not start a war."_

"Sire, what can we do if our foes has no intention of peace?" Jayce asked, still standing in a standard military stance.

 _"What evidence do you have that Zuan and Noxus are going to break the peace?"_

"Like I said sire, our patrols have reported a constant action of Zuan military at our borders. And the Swift Scout in Bandle City has warned us more than three times the rearmament of the Noxian army." Jayce spoke deeply without pausing for a breath.

 _"The swift scout of what?"_

"Bandle City, sire."

" _Ha..Those little-lings..."_ The elder bursted into laughter; almost falling off from his chair.

"With all respect sire, I believe the yordles could be trusted." Jayce replied firmly.

 _"No commander, those yordles are of no use to us. We have the best espionage system in Valoran and with the most modern technology. And so far there was no reports of any aggressiveness from both Noxus and Zuan."_ The elder man straightened his glasses and sat properly again. _"We are not risking a war based on some yordle adventures."_

Jayce sighed and looked down on the shiny metallic floor.

* * *

The conversation dragged on throughout the night. As the entire Piltover waited in silence, no air raids or land attacks came from Zuan. A glimpse of sunlight rose above the horizon and reflected brilliantly upon metal layer of the skyscrapers.

Rubbing her eyes, Caitlyn yawned as she stepped out of the headquarters. Vi followed with her eyelids half-closed.

"Well at least we can still get a few more days of peace." Caitlyn said as she put on a blue windbreaker. The morning dew is one the coldest hours of the day; right after the darkness after midnight.

"I just want to...lie down..." Vi moaned, dragging her heavy fists under her.

"At least you have the entire Piltover with you awake." Jayce approached from behind, who seemed to be energetic as always. "I'll see you ladies to the door."

Caitlyn smiled sheepishly. _Yes, now at least every Piltover citizen knows_ _how difficult it is to be the sheriff._ They walked towards the main entrance with a peek of sunlight crawling into the window.

 _Well, almost everyone..._

Caitlyn stopped in front of a lone shadow sitting on the floor beside the entrance. Snoring gently, the only beam of sunlight glowed with his blonde hair and created an aura of gold around him.

"Why this brat-" Vi suddenly became wide awake and prepared to beat the guts out of her "prisoner". Jayce caught her mid way and shoved her "politely" out the entrance. He probably didn't want further trouble in his headquarters.

Caitlyn rested her shotgun(which she rarely puts down) against the wall and stood in front of Ezreal. Biting her lips, she stared at hid messy face for a long time without any thoughts or emotions. To her personally, Ezreal was a bright child that lightens up Piltover. Although he does do stupid things from time to time, it was only for attention as he was always left out. After all, an orphan like Ezreal will never understand the true meaning behind the words of "rules" and "law". Although he was only two years younger than her, Caitlyn always looked down at him as an eight-year old child. Seeing him running freely on the streets and being able to stand up for things he believed in sometimes made her feel envy. Although she was spoiled, her family and superiors always had restrictions towards her. Especially when she's a law enforcer, and there are tons of things she can't do now because of her responsibilities. But Ezreal could do whatever he wants.

Caitlyn scooped up her shotgun and paced towards the door. On the other hand, Ezreal could be dangerous too. If she and Heimerdinger did not give the proper attention towards him, then he was just as likely to slip towards Jinx. After all, madness only takes a single push. And with his mysterious arcane abilities, he could become way more dangerous than Jinx and Viktor combined. Therefore, Ezreal should be protected, but also contaminated.

Ezreal sneezed as she stepped out of the door. Caitlyn frowned and glanced at him again.

 _He is shivering..._

Caitlyn sighed and took off her windbreaker. Folding it into a neat rectangle, she gently laid her coat on Ezreal's chest. Resting the gun on her bare shoulder, she hymned a joyful melody as she marched out of the building.


	7. Twilight Shroud

_The Bloodstone Canyon of scarlet red_

 _Carve the way to journey's end_

 _The keepers of the night will be fed_

 _Ravens will rise once again_

For the Icathian ravens, the most favorable moment in a day was the early hours of dawn; better known as the "twilight shroud". It was when everything was silent and misty; when sunlight was not yet visible, but the sky is gradually turning dark grey rather than the nocturne blackness of the ever-lasting night. Many legends tell of ghosts and vengeful spirits haunting the living during the shrouded twilight as they return to their tombs. Other folk tales say that it is when mortal men are at their weakest and are extremely vulnerable to soul theft. Whatever the story, animals, yordles and humans stay in their homes and safe in their cozy beds during this last few hours of midnight. Even trolls of the Northland dare not to venture out during the twilight shrouded as they fear being preyed open even more terrifying beings.

Yes, that sensation of blurriness when everything began to emerge from the morning dew would certainly be the perfect setting of a typical Valoran horror story. Only the Icathian ravens flew between dead trees from time to time as they paid little attention to their surroundings. These birds prey on anything they could get their claws on and build nests deep on the cliffs of the Icathian mountains. They often wander alone, but could still get into packs on rare occasions, many which could number over hundreds. At this point, they turn from an annoying "woodpecker" into a horrifying killing machine; devouring anything in its way and leave nothing but acres of bones. These birds rule the twilight shroud and hunted anyone who would enter their mysterious domain.

However, if there's anyone who actually _ **enjoys**_ the twilight shroud, then it was the Count Bloodstone of Noxus. The infamous Noxian noble was well-known for lurking above the Bloodstone Canyons of the Icathian mountains during the shroud and returns to his citadel at the moment of dawn. A whisper among Noxian soldiers tells a chilling tale that the castle was once an ancient ritual ground for human sacrifices and that every inch of the canyon was once covered with blood. And that was why the Black Citadel would endure such a dark and a monstrous power.


End file.
